


Brave and Logical

by DealingDearie



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Spock and Kirk earning a nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave and Logical

Despite their obvious and vast differences, Spock and Kirk had built a steady, long-lasting relationship. It had been tested, of course, tested even in a different timeline in a different world, but they had remained.

The brave and logical, the rest of the crew had started calling them; it was surprisingly fitting and not as annoying as Kirk had originally thought. Spock believed it a human term of endearment and tried not to comment on it. The only time it elicited any reaction whatsoever from him was when, after a rough evening and very late night, Spock had opened eyes to artificial morning light and nearly smiled as he spotted Kirk beside him, staring with those blue eyes and smirking in that way of his.

“Good morning, logical.”

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to their respective owners. :3


End file.
